


Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 3)

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [6]
Category: BREAKERZ, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Puppy Play, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's the final day of Kamijo's party, the last chance for many men to collect their final charms.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 3)

Kamijo staggered, as sharp pain ran from the left side of his chest. Was he having a heart attack, he wondered, as the wave of pain sent his world spinning. He came to after about thirty seconds and took in the worried gaze of his partner. He smiled, reassuring the other man he was fine. Just a random anomaly he thought, as he promised the pretty boy in the bed he was fine.

He wasn't fine, for a few minutes later he felt the pain again. Making an excuse and blaming heart burn, they exchanged charms having already had some fun that night. He needed some fresh air, he decided as he got dressed and left the other alone. He was a dear friend and would understand that it was just bad health that had taken him away. He'd make it up some other time. Taking of his bracelet he hurried outside, feeling the pain wash over him every now and again. Without being told, he knew where to go.

It was tree. Of course it was. Everything in his life had been so different since that first encounter. It had been fun, but now he was feeling the downside. The pain didn't come from his heart, but from where the branch had broken inside him. It was a burning sensation, a call to return to the nest.

He slipped into the woods unseen, slipping through the trees until he found the one he was looking for. This was it, how was he going to stop the tree's evil games? He stepped closer, warily accepting the branches that traced over his skin. He heard the tree's hum of pleasure, it's first born returned.

“What is it?” Kamijo snapped, “Why am I in so much pain? What have you done to me?”

“You're over charged,” The tree whispered, “Let me help.”

“The sexual energy,” Kamijo guessed, “You've been collecting it inside me. Why?”

“To grow, to be alive once more!” The tree declared. “You are my King, I serve you, as you serve me.”

“That's not good enough,” Kamijo said, “I need answers.”

“Very well,” The tree agreed. It whispered it's secrets to the vocalist and the vocalist listened. He had been wrong. Through the tree was using them, it wasn't for evil. At long last, he understood.

“I'll tell the others,” Kamijo promised. Once they had been charged by the humans, they would need to come here, preferably before they felt this pain.

The tree embraced him, undressed him and he let out a sigh of pleasure. It was almost terrifying how much he had missed this. With eyes shut he lay back on the branch hammock and spread his legs without hesitation. The branches filled his ass, filled his mouth, made him whole. The pain left quickly, until all that was left was pure pleasure and passionate joy.

He would do what the tree asked, it was his purpose and the reward was beyond anything he could have hoped for. Beyond even his most beautiful of dreams. He cried out through the forest, his body shaking in bliss. He was so full he could just explode. He did just that, white cum covering his stomach and thighs and still, he found himself begging for more.

 

Daigo sat in the room and sulked. This was it then, he had failed. The one man in the castle who wasn't even going to reach silver. He'd made the mistake of sleeping with both Teru and Yuki early on, falling into the double trap of these men. How was he supposed to know they would be cock-blocking him? Yuki even had his full twenty charms now and he had seen Teru was only one away.

The bassist had managed to trap four men in the games room with him. The police officer not letting anyone leave the room. How was he supposed to get another charm? It was impossible! The only way he could win this game would be to slip through Yuki's net and find either Hizaki or Zin. Like that was going to happen.

It was just as he was thinking this, that Zin entered the room and sat down at his side. The man was beautiful, Daigo thought as he took in the other. He made the decision right then that he would attend every one of Kamijo's parties, until he had finally got a chance with this guy. Where had he come from? He wasn't a member of Versailles and yet he lived in the castle. Who cared? It was no surprise the other band wanted to keep this guy around.

To his delight Zin slipped a piece of paper in his hand, before going to talk to Yuki in the corner. He read the note with a grin and, using Zin's deliberate distraction, escaped the room. Perhaps there was a method in winning by losing after all.

 

Zin smiled as he saw Daigo waiting in his private lounge, pleased the other had decided to attend. He was cute and certainly didn't deserve to be losing at Kamijo's game. It was a game Hizaki and himself had sworn not to play at first, but as the weekend went on they realised that perhaps it would be more fun to interfere after all. To make the losing player suddenly at the top, would be the perfect way to shake everything up.

“You know,” Zin commented as he shut the door behind him, “This isn't going to be easy for you to win. You're going to have to give yourself over to me completely. If you're not willing to do so, I suggest you leave right now.”

“What kind of games?” Daigo asked, more curious than scared. That was good, very good in fact. He was liking this man more and more. “I can only handle moderate pain, but everything else is fine by me, within reason.”

“Nothing painful, or disgusting,” Zin promised, “And of course I'll respect your safe word. You will need to let Hizaki join in, he's waiting in the other room.”

“I was wondering where he was,” Daigo said, glancing over at the bedroom door. It only took him a moment before he was listing his safe word and the odd act he simply refused to do. It all seemed reasonable enough. In fact, it sounded like Daigo was delightfully kinky. Just what he had been hoping for.

Leaving Daigo to undress, he quickly went to check on Hizaki, whispering the name to the other and picking up the things he had prepared. He could see how excited Hizaki was, but Hizaki didn't answer. In his predicament, he simply couldn't.

 

Daigo bit down on the white rubber bar as it was pushed into his mouth, standing still as it was fastened at the back of his head. The gag was the last piece of equipment Zin had brought in, and perhaps the most exciting. His wrists and ankles had been cuffed and then his wrists were chained together, as well as his ankles leaving him room to move, but not to far. A black collar with lead was now around his neck and of course he was naked. Ordered to crawl he moved onto his knees and then all fours, following the other into the bedroom.

If he had thought himself bound, it was nothing compared to the guitarist who currently waiting in a cage. His wrists and ankles had been chained in a similar fashion as well as secured to each corner of the cage. His collar was connected by a short chain to the cage floor, keeping his head low and his ass high. He'd been gagged, much like Daigo had, but also wore a set of ears and a tail that could only have been inserted using a butt plug. It was the cock cage that made him flinch, the other's length so large that it looked painful to his eyes. He both hoped and feared he'd end in a similar predicament himself.

“Do you like my bitch?” Zin asked, “She's a bad dog, I had to secure her. Always trying to breed with me. I don't think so, but if it's human she wants, it's human she will get.” A perfectly delightful suggestion to Daigo's ears.

There were two low metal bars in the room and he was led between them, wrists and ankles chained to each of the four supports. Now he couldn't move at all, each limb secured tightly in place. In this position he could watch Hizaki and the other watch him in return. Hizaki was going to breed with him, he remembered Zin's warning. How delightful, his cock was already hard.

“Look at this,” Zin teased, as he gently played with Daigo's erection. “It looks like I need to milk you.” With a murmur of agreement Daigo eagerly accepted Zin's hand on his length, stroking him, teasing him, making him want to explode. It felt so good, the other clearly an expert in this. He moaned around the gag, his body crying out for the other.

“It's OK, you can cum.” Zin reassured him, as if he could hold back. He came over the other's fingers, coming slowly down from his high. With some jealous he watched Zin abandon him. The blond remove the top of Hizaki's cage and pulled the gag out of the other's mouth. “There pet, get a taste.”

Eagerly Hizaki began to lick Zin's fingers, clearly enjoying the taste of cum. Daigo felt his cock twitch in delight, it was all so erotic and almost dangerous. To think, had it not been for Teru and Yuki's games, he wouldn't be here at all. “I know my pet, you want to take him don't you? Horny little beast. Well, let's get you acquainted.”

This was it, Daigo thought in delight as he watched Hizaki being freed of his chains and let out of the cage. The pet, for that was what Hizaki had been reduced to, crawled into the room with his tail wagging slowly in response to his movements. He still wore his collar, ears, and a chain lead that was in Zin's hand, so looked very much like the dog he was supposed to be.

Something plastic, or latex, was pressed over Daigo's hole and then the pet was licking at his ass, the tongue sliding in and out of his hole. Oh! He hadn't expected this, had never had anything even remotely close happen to him before. It was so sinful! He loved it!

“Look at this dirty pet,” Zin teased, “Can't help but give your ass a good sniff and licking. I think I'll let her get play.”

With yet another moan Daigo shut his eyes, enjoying the sensations that promised more, but left him craving cock so badly. Part of him wanted to scream at Zin to just let his pet take him already, but he couldn't scream even if he wanted to.

“I can see the attraction,” Zin admitted, as he pulled out his own magnificent length. Daigo stared at it with wide eyed anticipation, more than happy when Zin replaced the gag with his own length. He sucked at the other, even as Hizaki licked his own hole. He was trapped between these bars, an outlet for the breeding ritual of man and beast. Reduced only to the value of his holes.

The cock slid over his lips, his tongue lapping at the shaft as eagerly as Hizaki's tongue was pleasing him. He wanted to make Zin cum, wanted to make the master happy. He sucked harder, his own desperation leaking into the act. It was unfair how much was being teased! Only, how was Hizaki going to take him with his cock so confined?

“Shut your eyes,” Zin ordered. Daigo obeyed just in time, as warm cum shot over his face. He could feel it dripping to the floor, but didn't dare open his eyes to look. The tongue left his ass, only to run over his cheek and lips. He understood now the purpose of the barrier Zin had placed. It kept everything clean and sanitary, meant that he had no reservations of allowing Hizaki's tongue in his mouth.

A finger slid in his ass, wet with lube and making him shiver in delight. He wanted more, but how could he beg with Hizaki claiming his mouth so completely? He shot his hips back as far as they would go, begging Zin to stretch him further. His hole was already relaxed from the previous intrusions.

To his relief a second finger entered him, scissoring inside him in such delightful ways. He was the chosen one, special enough to be pleasured by these wonderful men. If only he had known what was going on in this room! Hizaki and Zin must have been playing these games all weekend, no wonder they had barely left.

 

Hizaki's cock ached, almost in pain, as the metal surrounding it cut into the hardened flesh. He needed release, needed an escape but it had been denied to him for so long. At least Zin had chosen this outlet well, he was everything they had been hoping for. Messing with Kamijo's game was only another bonus.

Carefully he licked Daigo clean of cum, making sure that none was going to get in his eyes. They'd planned this, Zin and himself, every act carefully arranged to fit in the scenario they had created. He knew that he would get Daigo soon, but his cock wasn't listening.

“That's enough pet,” Zin ordered, pulling Hizaki away from Daigo. “It's time for you to mate.”

Happily Hizaki remained still as the cage was finally removed, his cock surely doubling in size now it had the room to do so. He was desperate, so he let the beast take over and positioned himself behind Daigo and reached down over the bars. He was to do this as much like a dog as possible, as he had been ordered to do. Sure he was in the right position, he pushed his length into the waiting hole, moaning in delight at the tight heat that surrounded him.

He took a moment to make sure Daigo was comfortable, before beginning to pound into the other in a desperate fashion. Just a beast, desperate to breed with this man. It wasn't hard to pretend. He thrust hard and fast, pleased when Zin began to tease the plug in his ass. It's weight was familiar now, but every movement brushed against his prostate, the plug so large it reached deep inside him.

He ignored the others, taking only his pleasure in the moment. His world had been reduced down to the tight heat that could bring his release at long last. He wouldn't cum quickly, he wanted this to last, wanted this moment to never end. Yet his body had other ideas and he found himself spilling his seed into the other. With a moan he lay down over Daigo's body, as if locked in place. He had to pretend, had to be good. Was it good enough?

He felt the plug removed, and a familiar length bury itself inside him. He'd done it, he'd pleased his master and now his body would be used in return. He found himself hardening, his body responding quickly to the stimulation. Another round? Why not? He had the stamina to last forever, of that he was growing increasingly sure.

 

Kamijo waited in the ballroom as his guests arrived, ready to end the game and hand out prizes. On his wrist was his golden victory, a satisfactory conclusion even though it wasn't platinum. Had anyone here managed all twenty as well as the couple upstairs? He'd heard a rumour someone had been invited into their rooms but had no idea who it could be.

As the guests arrived to 'catch their train' he took note that neither Yuki or Teru had the special charms. He wasn't too surprised, they had been holding guests hostage ever since reaching their own gold. It was Masashi he was worried about, the one man he knew for sure had been in Zin's room. To his relief, and a little surprise, the other walked in without the charms. Who was it then? Who had managed to obtain the extra charms?

The last guest entered, and he finished the game as planned unable to check every bracelet. Perhaps it was just a rumour? A story that had spread just to shake things up. Yuki's revenge perhaps? He had warned his friends that they needed to visit the tree, especially if they felt pain, but Yuki had believed he was messing with the game. He'd have to take them all aside later and really drive home how important it was.

Hizaki and Zin joined the room, looking smug as they watched the end of the game. They had taken someone here! Kamijo knew them well enough to tell. He never should have made them part of the game, he should have known they would want to mess with him.

When Daigo came for his prize and held up his bracelet, Kamijo had found his answer. To his own surprise he found he wasn't even jealous. Perhaps his competitive streak had only been with his closest friends? Or maybe seeing that without Zin and Hizaki's influence, this man would be the only one with a bronze, had made him feel pity.

“So, you're the lucky one?” Kamijo teased, handing Daigo his prize with an honest smile. This party had been the best one yet. He'd certainly need to think for awhile to come up with something at this level. Handing his last prize over, he went to join his smirking friends.

“You think you've been funny,” Kamijo scolded, “But actually I want to thank you. Now everyone can go home proud of their accomplishments.”

“He looked sad,” Zin agreed, “What else were we meant to do?”

“Join in the game from day one perhaps?” Kamijo scolded.

“Perhaps next time,” Hizaki said, wrapping an arm around Kamijo's waist. “But look on the bright side, now that the game is over I no longer have a reason to reject your advances.”

“Nothing wears this man out,” Zin said proudly. “When it comes to the bedroom, this man is pure beast.”

 


End file.
